My Girl
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: Sequel to 'Your Own.' She didn't want to be afraid of him. She'd never been so before so why start now? Because they'd taken her, that's why, and he'd acted as if he didn't care; as if he didn't love her. Review please  :


**So someone wanted to see how Billy and Chris became just that. And this is my story on how. I guess you can call it the sequel because it does use things from the previous story. So please, if you haven't already, check out 'Your Own' and then return to this (: **

**Thanks so much for your reviews, favouriting, story alerting etc. It means so much. And without further ado here is, **

**My Girl. **

"_Come on!" My friend Cassidy whined. "The party's started! We're going to be late!"_

_I rolled my eyes at her into my mirror as I applied even more eyeliner to my already heavy lined lid. What can I say? I love my eyes, even more so when they pop because of the drastic way I apply my makeup. _

"_Two seconds," I mumbled concentration evident on my face. She mumbled something about the fact I had said that five minutes ago. I stood up. "Well?" I asked spinning around for her to see. Her mouth gaped slightly before a smirk covered her tanned face. _

"_The guys sure are in for a treat." I laughed as I admired myself in the fully length mirror. I'll admit, I did look pretty good this evening. My short, dark cropped hair was teased to its limits creating volume and edge. My dark brown eyes were now caked in thick black eyeliner and my already long eyelashes now resembled spider's legs; thick, dark and long, just the way I liked them. I'd tried to dress more casually than my friend; black tights elongated my short legs and my high waisted denim shorts hugged my curves perfectly, accentuating my tiny waist. On the top I wore my favourite lace tank top. To finish off my look I wore my favourite bootie heels. I felt hot. _

"_Can we go now?" Cassidy huffed pushing me to the front door of my apartment. I sighed 'yes' just as she'd shoved me through the front door. I met Cassidy about three months ago when I started bartending at the bar she worked; 'The Four Roses'. She'd introduced me to some guys whom I later found out were actually the most feared gang in the area. It didn't bother me; I'd grown up in the gang life. "Do you think Jamie will like my dress?" I wanted to laugh at her. Since I'd met her she had tried to get one of the gang members, Jamie, to like her. Of course, he did like her, considering they'd been sleeping together for the past year. But she desperately wanted more. She wanted him to call her 'his girl.' My eyes rolled every time she said that. Why would you want to be someone's property? Little did I know that eventually, becoming someone's property wasn't actually a bad thing... _

_As soon as we arrived at the party we began the difficult task of finding the gang boys. "There!" Cass exclaimed pointing towards the bar. We pushed our way through the crowd towards the bar, occasionally getting felt up on the way. Damn, I love these kinds of things. "If one more guy cops a feel of my ass I will shove my heel into their cock!" Cassidy laughed as we reached the bar. _

"_Quit complaining and take it as a compliment." _

"_A compliment? Someone groping my ass is not a fucking compliment. Can't we just go home?" I whined but she completely ignored me as she ordered us a couple of drinks before making eyes with Jamie. _

"_You just got here Chris! You can't go home!" Joe's arms wrapped around my shoulder and I smiled. Joe was yet to be initiated into the gang being too young, but since I had arrived I thought of him as a brother. He was charismatic and funny with reddish brown hair. A star was tattooed to his neck. _

"_Yes I bloody well can." I laughed as I took a sip of the whiskey Cass had handed to me. I glanced around to see that everyone in the gang was here, obviously getting the day/ night off for once. My eyes finally landed on the leader of the gang; Billy Darley. His persona scared everyone; myself included when I had first met him. But now, now he intrigued me too much to be scared. Ever since my first shift his eyes were constantly on me. I didn't know what look he was giving me but I found myself wanting to know. The bad boy persona increased his good looks. He wasn't the handsome guy next door, he was the rebel; the sexy, mysterious bad boy with a shaved head, facial hair and tattoos covering his arms, neck and chest. His eyes were by far his best feature to me; the ice blue colour cut through you and just added to his scary side. _

_He was staring at me again; his eyes continuously looking me up and down. I wondered if he liked what he saw. I hoped he liked what he saw. Yes, I was incredibly attracted to this guy. We'd hardly spoken since we met but when we did, it was usually playful, flirty; a smirk constantly on his stunning face. _

_I turned to speak to Cassidy but found she'd already dragged Jamie to the dance floor. The other guys slowly disappeared with some random girl or another. I was left alone with Billy. Butterflies formed in my stomach. Stupid school girl crush. _

_I took small sips of my whiskey, occasionally glancing up at him through my eyelashes. He stood unmoving, his right hip leaning against the bar, looking down at me. "You look good." His husky voice suddenly mumbled. I glanced up, shocked he had actually spoken. A smirk formed on my lips. _

"_Thanks," I unconsciously licked my lips. _

"_Don't you wanna dance?" he questioned. I watched as the smirk firmly planted on his lips. _

"_Nope." I simply stated gulping down the last of my whiskey. _

"_Want another?" he queried nodding towards the empty glass in my hand. I shook my head. _

"_Oh no, I'm a lightweight." He raised his eyebrow at me. _

"_Oh really?" I nodded, biting my lip. "Bar man! Another whiskey for the lady!" I laughed. _

"_Thanks," I flashed him my best flirty smile. He returned it, which shocked me. I'd never seen him smile. Just as I was about to speak again I was silenced by gun shots and screaming. Before I even knew what had happened Billy had shoved me the ground and grabbed a hold of my hand. "What's...what's happening?" _

_It wasn't like it was unreal to me. I'd found myself near guns all my life but for some reason, the whole fiasco was starting to worry me. The gun shots didn't stop for what seemed like hours. I found myself frozen to the spot before Billy was trying to drag me along with him, shouting obscenities when I refused to move. _

"_Come on!" he barked at me. I suddenly realised what was happening and followed him. The crowd was running around in all directions, fear on every persons face. "We need to get out of here." Billy mumbled. Suddenly people were screaming police and the crowds were pushing and shoving harder. Fuck. The police? Why would they care about a few gun shots at a party? Because it was an illegal rave in an abandoned warehouse that's why. Fucking Cassidy. "Do not let go of my hand." he ordered me as he began pulling me forwards. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. People were constantly barging into me and sending me flailing. His grip was tight on my hand but I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his hand in mine. Panic filled me when I realised we'd left Cassidy behind. What if she'd got separated from Jamie? I glanced around frantically, only turning back to look at the back of Billy's head when I felt someone pushing against our joined hands. His grip tightened but as the crowd pushed me back the other way I felt his grip slip away from mine. I saw him turn around; his nostrils flaring in anger as I slipped into the crowd. Soon I couldn't see him. Panic washed over me again as I was pushed and shoved in all directions. _

"_Billy!" I shouted hoping he was still nearby. Fuck! I looked around and sighed in relief when I saw Bodie; Billy's right hand man. "Bodie!" I shouted stumbling over towards him. He turned and reached for my shoulder. "Thank God, I got separated from Billy." I shouted over the loud noise. He nodded and started pushing me back into the crowd as we tried to make it out. Why the fuck would all these people come to a shit party like this? _

"_Billy! Dog!" My head shot up hearing Bodie call his name. His head turned and I could have sworn I saw a look of relief cross his face when he saw me there. Maybe I'm hallucinating. He pushed through the people to get to us and immediately aimed for my direction, only nodding at Bodie. _

"_I told you not to let go of my fucking hand." he looked down at me and I know my eyes were wide in shock. Was Billy Darley worried about me? _

"_They...I...I couldn't hold on." I murmured. He nodded uncaring before shoving me in front of him, holding me tight to his chest. I ignored the sigh of content that wanted to escape my lips. Even if he was holding me extremely tightly, I couldn't control the butterflies or tingles I felt. _

"_Let's get out of here." He turned to Bodie as he began pushing me once again into the direction of the exit. "Meet us at the apartment. Find the others." He ordered before we were once again in the mass of the crowd. _

_It took all of five minutes to get to his apartment. It was spacious with two bedrooms at opposite ends of the living room. A large flat screen television sat in one corner; no doubt stolen, a glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room and around this was a black leather couch as well as two leather chairs. It was clean, I think that surprised me the most. _

"_Want a drink?" he asked as he threw his coat on the back of one of the chairs. I shook my head. _

"_No thanks." I felt awkward standing in the middle of the room, just Billy and I. He smirked obviously sensing my unease. _

"_You sure?" he questioned. I nodded again before taking a look around the room once more. It felt strangely homely. Gasping I felt arms snake around my waist and warm breath on my neck. The butterflies and tingles worked overload this time. "You smell good." He whispered as I felt his lips on my neck. Oh my God. My eyes closed in pleasure as his lips nipped and sucked. I suddenly realised I didn't want him to ever kiss another woman. I wanted him to myself. I actually wanted to be 'his girl'. _

We'd hardly spoken two words since that evening spent in the shower. As hard as I attempted to act normal with him I just couldn't do it. Every time I looked at him I saw his uncaring glance; the shrugs he continuously gave when the man had held the gun to my head.

"_I can fuck any piece of ass at any time I want. Why do I need her?"_

The words replayed over and over again and I clamped my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to block out his harsh words. He hadn't meant them, I know he hadn't. But it didn't stop the fear that had washed over me when he'd acted as if he didn't care. For the first time since meeting him I was afraid of him.

And that fact scared me more than anything.

Billy had woken up in the middle of the night and left the apartment. I awoke what I'm assuming was not long after, his side of the bed still warm. My fingers gently traced the outline of where he'd previously been lying and I immediately felt the tears burn.

The love I had for him was unprecedented. I didn't understand just how much I could have fallen for someone like him. A gang lord, a mad man, a killer. And yet, none of that bothered me because when it was just Billy and I, he was just Billy. He showed his affection, he whispered he loved me on the odd occasion and even when we were around the others he'd pull me onto his lap, wrap his arms tightly around me and snuggle his head against my neck.

I shifted in my bed and placed my head on his pillow, his smell emanating around me. I felt weak. I felt lost. I felt alone. It was unlike me. I was usually strong. I would usually laugh it off; make Billy beg for forgiveness for a good hour or so before caving. I couldn't stay mad at him for long; it was that frigging smirk that did it every time.

My fingers grasped the bedding around me and my eyes closed just as a few tears leaked. I wanted it to be over. I wanted to stop feeling like this. I wanted Billy. I wanted him to look at me like he used to. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to make love to me. I wanted him to take it all away.

The light suddenly turned on in the room and I blinked at the sudden brightness. Billy stood in the doorway, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His eyes looked at me with slight sorrow; something I'd never really seen before.

"You left." My voice scratched and I cleared my throat.

"Shit to do." He simply said as he crossed the room, throwing his long leather jacket aside. I watched him intently as he stubbed out his cigarette and pulled his shirt from his body. Even after three years his body still amazed me. The rock hard abs, the tattoo that stretched over his chest and down his arms. He may not have been the typical Adonis but he was _my _Adonis. He removed his jeans before sliding back into the bed next to me. A smirk was on his lips as he glanced down at me. "You're on my pillow." My eyes brightened seeing his smirk and that glint in his own. Maybe things were finally getting back to normal. I shifted over and he slid fully into the bed. I wondered whether I should snuggle up to him like we used to. He looked over at me and his eyebrow rose. "Get your fucking ass over here." I immediately shifted once more and placed my head on his strong chest. His arms snaked tightly around my waist and I sighed in content. "I love you." He mumbled. I turned slightly to see his eyes closed.

_The door to his apartment swung open and he immediately moved away from me. I missed his touch already. _

"_Crazy shit tonight eh Billy?" Bodie laughed as he gently slapped his friend on the back before moving towards the sofas. _

"_Chris!" I spun on my heel to see Cassidy launching herself to me. "I'm so sorry! I tried looking for you but it was all crazy!" I smiled at her worry. I was glad to have made such a good friend. _

"_It's okay, Billy got me out safe." Her eyebrow rose at my words and she smirked as she glanced behind her to see Billy filling some glasses with more alcohol. _

"_Did he now?" she winked at me before leaving to sit on Jamie's lap. I glared at her back for insinuating anything had happened between Billy and me. _

"_Drink!" Billy ordered as he placed the full to the brim glasses on the small coffee table. Every one reached forward and grabbed one. Billy carefully handed me mine, a smirk still on his lips. _

"_Thank you," I mumbled suddenly embarrassed by the look he was giving me. Was that lust? His smirk grew at my sudden shyness. Fuck, I'm never shy, how does this guy do this? _

_Billy continuously poured drinks for the group and I could feel myself becoming more and more giddy. Fucking lightweight. The others had noticed my drunken state. Billy seemed to be highly amused by it. _

"_I don't get it." I stated, throwing my arms at my sides. Joe's arm snaked around my shoulder as everyone laughed. _

"_It was just a lame ass joke Chris." He laughed as I pouted. _

"_It wasn't funny." I stood to make my way to the toilet but the sudden change in gravity made me go dizzy; the room spinning. "Oh God." I murmured trying to hold down the urge to up chuck then and there. Cassidy jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around me. _

"_You good?" she questioned, her forehead creased in worry. I pointed at her stupidly. _

"_You're gonna get wrinkles." The room continued to spin._

"_I think you're drunk." She giggled as she held me up. _

"_Am not." I hated my whinging side when I drank; it always reminded me of a toddler not getting their own way. Fuck, Billy was seeing me act like a fucking idiot. I dared not look at him. "I'ma fall." I said as I felt my centre of gravity shift; my top half wanted to go backwards whilst my feet stood in place. _

"_I should get her home." Cassidy said, straining slightly under my weight. I wasn't fat! _

"_No," Billy suddenly spoke up. I turned to look at him confused. "She can stay here." Cassidy's eyes narrowed. _

"_What? So you can take fucking advantage of her? Fuck that." She began dragging me towards the door but I'm pretty sure my feet had forgotten how to work. _

_Billy stood. "You're drunk too." Cassidy froze, turned and shrugged. "So, you can't drive. And neither can the others. So everyone can crash here." Cassidy nodded obviously agreeing with him. She pulled me back towards the sofa. _

"_Hold up! Hold up!" I called shoving Cassidy's grip from mine. Bad idea. "Oh shit," I felt my entire weight shift and I stumbled into the back of the sofa. Cassidy tried in vain to grab hold of me once again but it was too late; the floor suddenly looked extremely close. I almost managed to grab a hold of the back of the sofa but missed and ended up tumbling in a heap. "Ow," I whined. The room was quiet as I stayed in my huddle. A few minutes passed before the entire room erupted in laughter. Fucking pricks. I stayed where I was until I felt two very strong arms pull me up. Tiredness overcame me and I slumped in the masculine arms. The man's arms lifted under my knees and he carried me bridal style towards one of the bedrooms. My extremely tired eyes blinked at the man who had rescued me from sheer embarrassment. Billy. _

The morning rolled around quicker than I would have liked. I despised the sun that shone into the room awaking both Billy and I from our comfortable sleep. I felt his arms loosen from my waist and I hated the sun even more. How dare it? "Don't move." I whined snaking my arms around his bare waist. His laugh reverberated throughout his body, sending shivers rush over me.

"We have to get up." He mumbled attaching his lips to my hair. Fuck I loved him.

"No, we have to stay in bed forever." He laughed again and I felt him shrug underneath me. My eyes remained tightly shut.

"Fine." He caved, moving me from his grasp before leaning over me. His eyes were lustful; the way I remembered and loved. "But you have to do something for me." My eyes widened and I bit my lip. He wanted me. He still fucking wanted me! I tilted my head to the side in a silent question of 'what?' He smirked and kissed my cheek. "Fuck me." His words sent chills over me. His husky voice was huskier than ever and his eyes pierced through me. I bit my lip tighter. He leant down and kissed me. "You know what doing that does to me." He mumbled moving from my lips to my neck. My breathing quickened and my grip around his neck tightened.

It would all be over; all my feelings of fear, loneliness and longing would all be over if he made love to me. I knew it. I could sense it. It was the power he held over me. Being in his arms, his embrace made everything better; took everything else away.

"_What are you doing?" I questioned stupidly as he gently placed me on the bed. He pulled the covers over me. _

"_Fuck does it look like?" his voice wasn't harsh like it usually was. I bit my lip as his lips gently kissed my forehead. _

"_Where's everyone else?" I asked, feeling suddenly awake. _

"_In the other room." He mumbled moving away from the bed and towards the door. I jolted up in the bed; instantly regretting it as my head banged and dizziness threatened to take over. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to sleep in __**his**__ bed, with __**his **__smell, without __**him**__._

"_Wait," I called as my placed my hand against my head. Fucking stop spinning already! He turned and looked at me curiously. _

"_You good?" he questioned, worry crossing his beautiful face. I was shocked but elated. Billy Darley was worried about me. The fact he was worried at all was shock enough but the fact he was worried about __**me**__ was groundbreaking._

"_Please," I begged, biting my lip again. "Don't leave." He frowned before nodding slightly. Was he nervous? Maybe. Or maybe he was just curious as to what the hell the psycho in his bed wanted. He pulled his shirt from his chest and I bit my lip harder to ensure my mouth didn't fall open and gape at the incredible man before me. _

_He crawled into the bed and I glanced away from him as he laid down. I turned to face him, still sitting. "I'm not usually that much of a lightweight." I stated trying to bring up a conversation with him. He smirked._

"_Yes you are." _

_I shrugged and smiled. "Okay, maybe I am." _

"_Do you usually make a habit of making conversation when it's time to sleep?" he queried his eyes closing. I nodded before I realised he couldn't see me. _

"_I do." I felt myself lean towards him as I watched his lips. I wondered...wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. "Did you bring me in here for a reason?" _

_His eyes opened and I flushed slightly at being caught with my face so close to his own. "No." I realised I desperately wanted him to say yes. _

"_Oh." He tilted his head questioningly. "I hoped there was." His mouth opened to speak but my lips were on his own before he could even utter a syllable. It was a moment before he began kissing me back and soon his hand held the back of my head to ensure I stayed in place. Like the fuck I was going anywhere. He shifted so he was lying on top of me, one hand still placed firmly to the back of my head whilst the other rested on my hip. Fuck he was good. _

"_You're drunk." He mumbled suddenly pulling away. My eyes narrowed on him. _

"_I am not. And so what if I was?" Come on, like Billy Darley was about to turn down a quick fuck. _

_Apparently he was... "I'm not going to take advantage of ya." This shocked me. _

"_You aren't." He leant off of me and back on to his back. I was not going to give up. I was going to fuck Billy Darley if it was the last thing I did. Of course, I hoped it wouldn't be. I rolled over so I was now resting on his broad chest. I attached my lips to his tattoo, tracing the outline. I felt him grunt slightly beneath me. "Billy," I whined in an attempt to be seductive. My lips moved to his neck and over his chin before kissing towards his ear. I stopped to whisper: "I want you to fuck me Billy." He shuddered. "I want you to make me scream." He shuddered again, his grip on my hips tightened. I liked this game. "I want you to kiss and touch me all over." His breathing grew heavier. "Fuck me Billy." Before I could even register what was happening he'd flipped us over again and was kissing me vigorously. His hand pulled my shirt from my shorts before he began working on the buttons. As soon as all the buttons were undone I felt his hand gently stroke me through my underwear. I stiffened and moaned in pleasure. This...was going to be good. _

I loved lying in his bare arms just as much as I loved having sex with him. He'd light up a cigarette and we'd share it in bed as I hugged his chest to my own. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered, I heard him grunt in response. I moved my leg to wrap around his waist. "We're going to be okay." He grunted again. "Do you actually want to say anything?" I laughed looking up at him. The look he gave me was pensive as he took another long drag of the cigarette.

"I didn't mean a word." 

"_I can fuck any piece of ass at any time I want. Why do I need her?"_

I nodded, shaking the words away. I wouldn't think of them anymore.

"I know you think I did." I shrugged. "Forget it all." It was an order and I nodded again. It was forgotten the moment his arms had wrapped themselves around me a while before.

"Forget what?" I smirked as I leant up to kiss him.

"That's my girl."

_I lay in his arms, feeling safe and secure. It was amazing how he made me feel like that. "This is it you know." I turned to look at him. _

"_What?" _

"_If you ever want to fuck me again, you won't even look at another girl, let alone fuck some whore." _

_His head tilted and his eyes narrowed. "Is that a fucking order?" He hissed. I was not afraid of him. I would never be again. _

"_Yes Billy it is. I will not be another one of your fucking sluts." He frowned before smirking. _

"_You got a lot of nerve telling me what the fuck to do." _

"_Then make your choice." He thought it over for a minute before kissing me passionately. _

"_You realise, I'm going to kill any man that even thinks about looking at my girl." I inwardly celebrated. He'd actually chosen me. I couldn't believe it. _

"_And I'll kill any whore." He laughed at me before kissing me once again. _

"_That's my girl." _

**Sorry if the ending's a little rushed, I just wanted to get this out there. Review (: **


End file.
